Reverse Bidding System Auction script
RBS is the acronym of Reverse Bidding System. RBS is a free software Licensed under GPL(General Public License)Published by free software foundation. You can use RBS as a bidding system where buyers can post their requirements and sellers can post their bids, along with their expertise. The buyers and sellers may range from real estate contractors, sub contractors, B2B, B2C, procurement, service providers, webmasters, government agencies and much more. RBS allows anyone to run a professional site like only large companies could until now. How it works is that people looking for freelance work ("sellers") signup, and companies ("buyers") looking for professionals post their projects on your site. Freelancers bid on the projects, the buyer picks the bid he likes, and the project begins. You can take any commission you want based on the bid amount! It's a lot like an auction, but the buyer has more control over it. All you have to do is promote the service. Absolutely everything else is done by the script, even money deposits! This type of service often gets people coming back to use it several times, it has the potential to grow very quickly... And that statement is based on facts, because this script has been running on CogzidelLance.com and it works great. The buyers and sellers may range from real estate contractors, sub contractors, B2B, B2C, procurement, service providers, webmasters, government agencies and much more. Buyer Area Login URL : http://demo.cogzidel.in/rbs Buyer Username : demobuyer Buyer Password : cogzidel Seller Area Login URL : http://demo.cogzidel.in/rbs Seller Username : demoseller Seller Password : cogzidel Admin Area Login URL : http://demo.cogzidel.in/rbs/siteadmin Admin Username : admin Admin Password : admin Download RBS: http://www.cogzidel.com/Products/RBS General Features *Reverse Bidding System *Escrow payment *Personal Message Board *Paypal Payment gateway integrated *Easy bidding and seller invitation system *Comprehensive admin area *Customized email templates *Admin configurable fees *Secured password *Easily customizable header and footer *Extensive site Reports Front End Features *Projects are categorized into skill categories for convenient browsing *Front page display for project skill categories, front page featured projects and latest projects *Ability to include meta information on categories *Top buyer *Top Seller *High Budget projects *Urgent Projects section *Categorizing projects according to skill set *Contact us form for getting feedback from visitors *Resend activation link *Password retrieval system *Advanced Search based on keywords and skills *View financial transactions *Rating and review buyer and seller *Email notifications on create, award, escrow and rating *Ability to Deposit funds to account from Paypal *Ability to send PMB to everyone involved in the project Special Features for Sellers *Comprehensive Account management *Easy edit profile *Ability to view bids *Post bids on multiple projects *Daily email notification of projects *Place bid, retract bid, accept/reject projects *Manage bids on projects *Send private messages to buyers *Abililty to transfer monies to buyer *Abililty to favorite a seller *Ability to ban a buyer *Abililty to build profile along with logo etc *Ability to rate and review buyers *Abiilty to report violation of projects *Maintain online account of all financial transactions *Ability to withdraw funds by paypal Special Features of Buyers *Ability to post multiple projects *Ability to post Featured, urgent and hide project bids *Create Escrow payment *Ability to upload files through file manager *Manage bids on projects *Contact Seller via Project message board *Invite top Sellers *View top Sellers, ratings and review *Search service provider according to skillset *Abililty to favorite a seller *Ability to ban a seller *Ability to add funds from Paypal *Ability to transfer funds *Ability to withdraw funds Admin Panel Features *Comprehensive Dashboard *Easily configurable site settings, payment settings *Projects posted today/yesterday/last 7 days etc *Pending withdrawal and escrow release notification *Set date format for the site *Ability to take complete database backup *Configure fees for Buyers and Sellers *View all billing transactions *Add/edit/remove transactions *View/Edit/Delete Members *Search members *Add/edit/ delete categories *Manage static pages Benefits *PHP 5 and Mysql 5 (Highly secured) *Turnkey business *Developed in LAMP technology with Codeignitor framework *100 % source code *Licensed under Creative Commons GPL license *Highly customizable *Easy to navigate *Improved scalability and speed *Flexible site width *Unlimited upgrades Requirements *Operating System: Linux, Windows *Web Server: Apache *PHP 5 and above *MySQL 5 and above *Mod_rewrite *Cron Jobs *GD library What's next on RBS? *Dispute/Cancellation Case Module *Private Project *Auction Based Theme *RSS Affilate System *Google Checkout Payment Gateway *Automatic Project Nofications